I want to play dirty, Baby
by it'sasharktornado
Summary: Kurt esta semana se a vuelto muy... caliente. No, no se quejaba. Le encantaba y mucho la bestia salvaje y sexual de Kurt. Pero, quería proponerse ante Kurt. Luego sera, muy pronto. . Si no les gusta Bottom!Bp!Kurt por favor, te pido que te retires de esta pagina y vayas a leer otro, Muchas gracias.
1. Sexo

**Hola :) esto llevara ¿3 caps? creo que si. Espero que les guste :)**

**ADVERTENCIAS: **_Sexo, mamadas, digitacion, juguetes sexuales, un poco de dominación y nalgadas._

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN NI ESTA NOVELA Y BLABLABLA. 

¡DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA!

_Nota: _**Espero que este fic no cause problemas por que es muy obsceno y muchas cosas. Ojala que les guste. Solo aceptare criticas constructivas. Si no les gusta Bottom!Bp!Kurt por favor, te pido que te retires de esta pagina y vayas a leer otro. Muchas gracias.**

* * *

Blaine llegaba de su trabajo cansado de discutir con los productores, cansado de andar modificando sus planes.

Kurt.

Kurt está semana se volvió muy... _Caliente_. No, no se quejaba. Le excita y le encanta la bestia sexual que saco de Kurt.

Pero... Tenían que llevar su relación a otra etapa. A otra base para así decirlo. Quería hincar su rodilla y sacar una caja con un anillo. Quería proponerle casamiento al hombre que ama.

—¿Amor? ¡Estoy en casa!—Grito desplomándose sobre el sillón de cuero bordo. Kurt salió de la cocina con una camisa blaine y unas... ¿Bragas?

**OH**

**MI**

**MIERDA. **

Eran unas bragas rojas.

—Prepare la cena...—Murmuro sentándose a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Blaine. Apoyo sus manos callosas y grandes sobre el trasero de Kurt empujando sus pelvis juntas para frotar sus entrepiernas. Kurt Jadeo deliciosamente. Juntando sus bocas en un beso apasionado.

—Tengo hambre de otra cosa...—Gruño cuando Kurt empezó a amasar su pene que necesitaba mucha atención.

—Yo tengo sed... Mucha sed—Sus ojos estaban negros de la lujuria.

Blaine metió una mano ahuecando su vagina. Sintiendo el calor que irradiaba de ella. Una mancha de humedad traspasaba de las bragas.

Tocó su clítoris suavemente haciendo gemir a Kurt.

—Ah Blaine—Gimió agudamente. Empezó a tocar más seguido y más duro ese pequeño botonsito que estremecía de placer a Kurt.—Ya meteme alg-go—Kurt dijo abriendo la bragueta de Blaine sacando su enorme pene.

—No te-te importa lo que-que, ah, Kurt...—Kurt lo masturbaba fuertemente. Se bajo de sus muslos para ponerse de rodillas. Tiro de sus pantalones y calzoncillos quitandolos. Blaine se saco la remera y la tiro por algún lado.

Kurt pasó su lengua por toda la base y luego centro su boca en la cabeza llena de pre-semen. Era delicioso. Se había acostumbrado a chuparle tanto la polla a Blaine que era adicto a su semen.

Succiono mientras Blaine le estrujaba el cabello. Kurt bajo una mano a su coño frotando su clítoris en círculos. Tomo toda la cavidad de Blaine en su boca llegando hasta su garganta. Kurt saco el pene de su boca con un sonido obsceno.

—Follame la boca—Volvió otra vez moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo. Blaine agarro su cabello y lo dirigía. Kurt gemía alrededor enviando un pinchazo de placer a su columna.

—¡Agh! Mmmm... Sí... Cómeme la polla, Kurt.—Gemía y jadeaba pesadamente. Kurt lo miraba fijamente mientras bajaba y subía.—Te ahogare con mi leche—Gruño y dejó a Kurt completamente con la nariz en su bello púbico. Kurt no se ahogaba por suerte.—¡KURT KURT!—grito y kurt lo saboreaba placenteramente. Salió de la boca de Kurt dejando que algunos restos se fueran de su boca hasta su mentón.—Buen chico—Junto en su dedo indice el semen y se lo introdujo en la boca a Kurt. Lo succiono y se concentro a chupar otra vez la polla para limpiarla. Blaine gemía por su polla sensible.

—Vamos a la cama. Quiero que me folles—Ordeno Kurt. Blaine asintió y fueron a su Habitación.

—Te dejare el coño rosa, zorra—Sin esperarse Blaine dio una nalgada haciendo gritar de placer y dolor.—Parame la polla otra vez—Kurt asintió empujando a Blaine para que su espalda este contra la cabecera.

Introdujo 2 dedos después de jugar con su clítoris y gemir cuando Blaine le daba nalgadas de en vez en cuando.

—¿Sabes que eres mi puta?—Pregunto Blaine con el pene erecto sobre su estomago.

—Ungh... Sí... Soy tú puta—Gimo metiendo 3 dedos en su coño mojado. Los jugos de Kurt estaban por toda su vagina y chorreaban a su culo.—So-soy una puta que-que quiere una polla en sus dos agu-agujeros—Jadeaba y gruñía. Blaine se congelo y lo miro

—¿Quieres por atrás?—Murmuro y Kurt asintió quitando sus dedos. Blaine se bajo de la cama y agarro una caja de zapatos donde estaban los juguetes.

—Ya, meteme tú verga—Gruño tocando su clítoris sensible a punto de un orgasmo.

Se puso un condón y puso la cabeza de su polla sobre el orificio pasando su miembro por todos los jugos.—¡Deja de ju-¡Ahhh!—Grito cuando entro su verga roja dentro de el. No espero a que se costumbre, empezó a golpear sus caderas fuertemente. Sus pelvis hacían un ruido obsceno.

—Succiona mi pene con tu agujero rosa... Te llenare tú culo de leche luego—Gemía cambiando sus caderas de ángulo. Kurt lloraba mientras gemía. Chupaba y mordía su cuello.

—Unghh, si...—Gemía llevando una mano a su clítoris. Blaine paso una de sus piernas en sus hombros y Kurt grito. Empezó a frotar su clítoris en círculos mientras Blaine entraba y salia salvajemente.—¡BLAINE! ME VENGO, BLAINEBLAINEBLAINEBLAINE...¡AH!—Kurt gritaba el nombre de su amante mientras todos sus jugos estaban en el pene de Blaine.

Sus paredes se apretaron contra el miembro—¡Oh Kurt!—Grito y sintió como Blaine lo llenaba con su leche. **Si... se sentía excelente. **

Blaine salio dentro de Kurt y se quedaron respirando profundo. El orgasmo había sido muy intenso.

—Dormiremos un rato... luego me cojeras por atrás.—Dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de Blaine.

—Ya... esta bien—Murmuro. Pero luego Blaine saco un consolador y se lo introdujo en su vagina adolorida. Puso para vibrar a 2.—Yo dormiré, tu nose.—Dijo sonriendo.

—No puedes hacerme esto...—Gimió.

—Ya lo hice.—Dijo cerrando los ojos.

* * *

**Well... Um, espero que les guste y lo volvere a repetir en todos los fics desde ahora. "****Si no les gusta Bottom!Bp!Kurt por favor, te pido que te retires de esta pagina y vayas a leer otro. Muchas gracias." :) **

******No se olviden de dejar reviews! :) +5 reviews, la sigo :)**

******¡Gracias por leer! **

******Dejo para que se comuniquen conmigo cualquier cosa :)**

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: /**_ itsasharktornado_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_


	2. Me prometo

_Acá esta el segundo capitulo :) por suerte no recibí ningún comentario de mal gusto, muchas gracias. _

**ADVERTENCIAS: Mamada, ¿Rimming?, sexo anal y sonmofilia.**

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN NI ESTA NOVELA TAMPOCO.**

¡Disfrutéis de la lectura!

**Fioreeh-VCC:** _Lo se, lo siento. Gracias por corregidme! Algunos aveces escriben pavadas y quedan como tontos lol, muchas gracias enserio:) _

**AlexaColfer:** _Eso lo veremos, es depende de Kurt y su palabra :) _

**GoodLuckBlackCat:** _Jajaja, muchas gracias!. Gracias por leer mis fics c: _

_Si no sabéis lo que es la sonmofilia, a la ultimo dejare todo :) _

_**SI NO TE GUSTA BP!KURT POR FAVOR, TE PIDO QUE TE RETIRES DE ESTA PAGINA Y PASES A LEER OTRO, MUCHAS GRACIAS. **  
_

* * *

—Unghh—Blaime gruño mientras estiraba sus músculos, tratando de no despertar a Kurt. Se rasco con su mano el estomago y vio a Kurt dormir plácidamente.

Kurt se movió para acostarse derecho y que el atardecer pegue en su perfil haciendo de la vista, la más hermosa.

La sabana blanca transparente hacia juego con su piel blanca.

Se quedó mirando la clavícula, el pecho y sus ricas tetillas rosas. Bajaba por la punta se sus costillas, en su estómago plano, los huesos de su cadera y su pelvis.

Metió una mano abajo de la sabana, poniéndola sobre la pubis del muchacho. Acariciando suavemente para luego llevar sus manos más lejos. Kurt inconscientemente abrió las piernas y suspiro.

Blaine separo los labios vaginales y frito su clítoris suavemente en círculos sintiendo la parte baja de consolador vibrando.

—Mmm...—Murmuro frunciendo las cejas. Blaine se fue abajo de la sabana encontrándose con el coño rosa hermoso. Separó nuevamente los labios vaginales, pasó la lengua por todo el clítoris y saco el consolador. Kurt se quejó pero, Blaine subió una mano a su boca llevó 3 dedos para que los chupe. Kurt respondió ansioso. Blaine chupaba, mordía y estiraba levemente el clítoris. Todos los jugos empapados por la barbilla y algunos por la mejillas. Introdujo un dedo por completo y Kurt chillo. Lo introducía y lo expulsaba con fuerza haciendo que de vez en cuando chille.

Blaine tenía 3 dedos dentro de Kurt. _¿Por que no despertaba? ¡Se lo estaba jodiendo con los dedos! Ahora no me queda duda que Kurt Hummel es muy dormilón. _

Cambio sus mojados dedos para limpiarlos con la colcha. Introdujo su lengua. Sintió como las paredes de Kurt se apretaban y tubo un orgasmo. Todos sus jugos sobre la cara de Blaine

El grito de placer hizo que Kurt se despertara y que sienta que su vagina palpite de placer.—¡Oh Blaine!—Se puso de rodillas viendo la cara del chico sonriendo con todos sus jugos. —¿Estas bien, amor?—Pregunto limpiándole la cara a Blaine con la sabana.

—Perfecto...—Suspiro agarrando un poco de los jugos de Kurt a su boca. Este sonrió y agarro su miembro erecto masturbandolo. Esparcía por todo el pene el pre-come.—Unggh—Gruño. Kurt saco el lubricante del cajón. Se inclino para chupar su lóbulo y susurrarle.

—¿Quieres ponerme los dedos o lo haré yo?—Termino de susurrarle y chupar su lóbulo. Blaine asintió.

—Lo haré yo...—Susurro. Kurt sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

—Hazlo con cuidado por favor—Murmuro. Blaine puso sus dedos en la vagina de Kurt para que sus jugos se coloquen en sus dedos. Metió dos dedos en la vagina estirada y el chico suspiro.

Empezó a frotar el agujero de Kurt, estrujando sus nalgas blancas. Comenzó introduciendo la punta de su dedo y luego lo metió hasta el ultimo nudillo haciendo que Kurt gruñe. El chico pálido frotaba su vagina en círculos gimiendo despacio.

—¿Quieres que te-te meta 2 dedos mas?—Kurt introdujo sus dedos en su vagina zumbando.

—Mmhmm...ah—Gimió. Blaine metió otro dedo y empezó a moverlos adentro y fuera. Kurt montaba los dedos de el y de Blaine. La polla de Blaine estaba morada largando mucho pre-semen por todo su estomago.—¡Ah!... ponme tu polla—Grito frustrado.

—Pe-pero no estas bien es...—Kurt grito de nuevo de placer. Saco sus dedos de su vagina y los chupo, haciendo que Blaine lo mire con la boca abierta. Kurt saboreaba sus dedos zumbando obscenamente. Sin esperarse Blaine agarro la caderas de Kurt y lo estrello contra su pene.

—¡AH! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡BLAINE!—Gritaba de éxtasis y sonriendo por su seducción.

—Me calientas mucho...—Dijo cavando sus dedos en las caderas blancas que pronto tendrían moretones. kurt gimió agudamente y aveces gruñía tan delicioso que Blaine se vendría pronto.

—Oh...Oh Blaine... Ungh—Blaine empezó a estrujar sus nalgas y Kurt empezó a moverse solo. Puso sus palmas en las rodillas de Blaine y levantaba el trasero y caía de nuevo.—Oh si... Ven Blaine... acaba dentro de mi.—Sus labios estaban agrietados de tanto morderse y por los besos anteriores de Blaine. Blaine se negaba a eyacular.

—No... no.—Kurt paro el moviente de caderas. Blaine gruño y lo miro.—¿Que rayos? ¡Kurt!—Kurt empezó a mover las caderas en círculos, haciendo la penetración profunda y excitante.

—¿Po-Por que No quie-Ahh quieres... aca-Bar!—Gemía sintiendo el pene de Blaine masajeando sus paredes. Su clítoris se frotaba con el poco bello púbico de Blaine.

—Por que quiero otra posición.—Confeso y Kurt salio de arriba de el. Su pene se pego a su estomago.

—¿Cual?—Pregunto agarrando el pene de Blaine chupando la cabeza, agarrando la base con su mano.

—La del perrito.—Kurt se rió alrededor de su pene. Lo largo con un 'Pop'.

Kurt se puso agarrando la cabecera de la cama a rodillas, levantando su trasero. Blaine se fue hasta el y otra vez agarro sus nalgas.

—¿Por que tienes esa costumbre de agarrarme el trasero?—Pregunto. Blaine solo sonrió y le dio una nalgada haciendo que Kurt se arquee.

—Por que tu trasero es hermoso y exquisito. Quisiera todos los días estar dentro de el.—Kurt se sonrojo.

—¿Gracias? Nadie te prohíbe estar dentro de el todo los días.—Blaine empujo el pecho y la cara de Kurt contra la cama y levanto su trasero mas alto. Se alineo a su entrada estirada de nuevo y lo penetro. Kurt se agarro nuevamente de las sabanas blancas. Blaine empezó a moverse de nuevo, entrando y saliendo. Mas fuerte y mas rápido. Mas duro y mas profundo. Kurt gemía incontrolablemente y empezó a frotar su clítoris sintiendo su clímax venir. Blaine le daba nalgadas tras nalgadas, dejandole los glúteos rojos.—Blaine... Acaba para mi... vamos—Alentaba Kurt. 3 embestidas después y se vino dentro de su trasero. Kurt gimió sintiendo el semen caliente en su cuerpo.

—Estate así, no te muevas.—Kurt asintió. Blaine espero hasta que el semen salga por el orificio de Kurt. Paso la lengua por el pequeño agujero. Kurt gemía por que su entrada estaba sensible. Chupaba y succionaba el agujero de Kurt largando todo el semen. Una vez limpiado se fijo en Kurt y este jadeaba.

—Tienes sueño, ¿Verdad?—Le pregunto acostándose detrás de el. Kurt asintió y se llevo una almohada bajo el brazo apoyando su cara.—Durmamos.—Kurt asintio y sin pensarlo, se acomodo y pego su trasero contra el pene de Blaine. Este no tardo en responder.

—Parece que soy irresistible.—Blaine rió y se llevo una mano a su pene tratando de controlarlo.

—Mas de lo que crees.—Dijo y le dio una mirada a su pantalón.

_El pequeño bulto estaba ahí. _

_Era la caja de Tiffany y co. _

Blaine se fue a dormir, prometiendo que al día siguiente se iba a declarar.

* * *

_Hace mucho tenia este capitulo hecho por la mitad, entonces lo quise terminar jaja. Dejen reviews y gracias! Pronto actualizare los que me quedan y hare otro:B_

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: /**_ itsasharktornado_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_

**Facebook: **_Sofia Monteith_


	3. Relato y noticias emocionantes

_So... Ame el capitulo de ayer, grite, llore y patalie, por suerte estaba sola en mi casa con la novia de mi prima y mi prima, a ellas también le gusta Glee, lol. Bueno, espero que les guste este cap y la primera parte cuenta como Blaine consiguió el anillo, espero que no se confundan :)_

**_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN NI ESTA NOVELA. _**

**_¡Disfrutéis de la lectura!_**

* * *

_FLASH BACK._

_Blaine se levanto feliz y exhausto de lo que había pasado anteriormente, le ponía feliz que Kurt sea tan... especial. Fue así donde Blaine se dio cuenta que quería pasar toda su vida, con el chico de sus sueños. Fue un dolor de cabeza elegir el anillo perfecto, pero... cuando lo vio, ahí pensó que a Kurt le encantaría, y bueno, si decía que no, esta bien. No cambiaría nada en su relación como pasa en todas las relaciones, seguirán con su futuro. Fue por tifanny y co y el anillo era simplemente hermoso. Si, salia caro pero por el amor todo se hace, ¿Verdad?._

_El moreno entro a la tienda de Tiffany y co, se sorprendió por la suma elegancia de ese hermoso lugar. Con un riquísimo aroma a jazmines, y eso hacia al lugar mas elegante. En cajas de vidrio estaban las hermosas colecciones valiosas, y luces abajo para que los diamantes den un resplandor muy bonito. El lugar tenia en grandes y sobresalientes letras en una pared "Tiffany's y co". El lugar era completamente blanco y las letras grandes con negro. Una muchacha de probablemente unos 23 años, se acerco a el._

_—Hola Señor, mucho gusto. ¿En que puedo servirle?—Le pregunto amablemente. Ella vestía de una camisa y una pollera negra tiro alto, unos tacos negros y el pelo rubio atado en una coleta._

_—Busco un anillo de casamiento, creo que es muy obvio...—Bromeo Blaine y La blonda rió._

_—Si, disculpe. ¿Que clase de anillo necesita?—Pregunto nuevamente, caminando hacia el mostrador. Blaine miraba el mostrador donde estaban los anillos y collares y otros tipos de colecciones._

_—Algo especial... Como algo que tenga una historia o algo de eso.—La blonda asintió y le mostró un modelo, era solo oro._

_—Este anillo lo encontraron en egipcio, dicen que es de una pareja que estuvo 36 años casados.—Contó, Blaine levanto una ceja. La blonda sonrió.—No me mires así, creo que a tu novia le gustaría.—Dijo y Blaine negó y sonrió._

_—Soy gay—Rió Blaine. La blonda se tapo la boca en forma de ups._

_—Oh, esta bien.—Dijo la muchacha, se quedo pensando en unos segundos. Había un hermoso anillo, de plata y un diamante que tenia como arcoiris. Era de África y era simplemente bello. Blaine la miraba esperando respuesta.—Tengo el anillo perfecto para ti.—Dijo sonriendo. Blaine asintió emocionado._

_—¿Me lo mostraras?—Pregunto, La chica saco una caja negra con letras desconocidas doradas._

_La blonda saco el anillo, y a Blaine casi se le cae la quijada de lo precioso que era.—La historia es que había la primera pareja homosexual en áfrica, ellos lucharon para conseguir amarse y luchar contra los homofobicos. Ellos pudieron ser felices, ellos solo tuvieron a una persona cual los apoyara hasta la muerte. Era una chica de allí, dice que esa chica uso el método de fertilización para tener hijos de el muchacho para tener un hijo y tener una familia con su esposo. Duraron 63 años y murieron juntos, tomados de la mano.—Contó la chica y Blaine escuchaba con atención—Pero... este anillo sale mas de lo que pi- —Blaine la interrumpió._

_—No importa, lo quiero.—La chica sonrió._

_—Mi padre es dueño de aquí, y no se molestaría si te descuento un poco—Confeso. Blaine rió por la amabilidad de la chica._

_—Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario...—Blaine sonrió contento. Le gustaba mucho la gente amable, pero esta muchacha, Era muy amable._

_Kurt se merecía algo extremadamente hermoso, ya que el lo era, le compraría ese anillo, costara lo que costara. La chica amablemente le estaba haciendo un descuento pero, seguramente quería algo a cambio._

_—¿Por que haces esto?—La blonda se impacto._

_—¿Que cosa?—Pregunto poniendo el anillo cuidadosamente en la cajita._

_—Ser tan amable, hacerme un descuento y darme un anillo que estaba hace mas de 10 años.—La chica preparaba el anillo para que el chico asi pueda llevárselo. Le puso un moño de tela en la caja, la puso sobre otra caja, y la puso en una bolsa._

_—Por que se que estas muy seguro de lo que haces, a diferencia de los que vienen, te piden un anillo común, sin ningún significado y luego terminan no casándose. Yendo cada uno por su camino sin importar lo que vivieron antes, tu y tu prometido seguramente se casaran y vivirán felices por que no solo eres encantador, también eres amable. Espero que tu esposo sepa lo valioso que eres.—Blaine se había quedado sin palabras con el relato de la chica.—Prométeme algo, ¿Quieres? —Le tendió el menique._

_—Claro...—Ahogo una carcajada._

_—Prométeme que te casaras con el, y lucharas por el cueste lo que cueste. ¿Prometido?—Blaine le tendió el meñique, para que se entrelazaran._

_—Prometido.—Dijo agarrando la bolsa que contenía el anillo._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

* * *

Kurt se levanto, cansado por todos los días tener relaciones sexuales, cansado de tener millones de orgasmos y todavía quería mas. Se despertaba con mucho cansancio, le diría seguramente a Blaine que lo deje descansar unos días. Buscaba su teléfono por todos lados pero no lo encontraba, quería llamar a Blaine, ya que el había desaparecido de la casa sin dejar ni una carta ni nada. Si se quiere separar de mi, que por lo menos deje una carta diciendo que se va con otro. Pensó Kurt enfadado. Su teléfono sonó por fin, y lo encontró. Lo llamaba rachel Berry, ahí dios...

—Hola Ra- —Se escucho un grito proveniente del teléfono que era de Finn.

—¡ESTOY EMBARA

* * *

ZADA! ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!—Gritaba emocionada, llevaban intentando 1 año estar embarazada pero nunca paso, por fin ahora se les dio un pequeño milagro.

—¿Qu-? ¿¡Enserio!?—Decía sin creerlo.

—¡Si! Ahí dios, Kurt... Estoy muy feliz.—Contaba agitada.

—¿S-seré ti-tío?—Tartamudeaba de lo emocionado que estaba.

—¡Si!—Los dos empezaron a gritar de felicidad.

—¿Finn que dijo?—Pregunto.

—Esta llamando a todos, escucha.—Puso el teléfono en alto.

—no se en que posición lo hicimos pero por fin la embarace, estoy muy feliz, Puck.—Contaba Finn dando vueltas por toda la casa.

—Que vulgar.—Rió Kurt.

—Ahí como que si tu, no te lo montas a Blaine.—Ellos empezaron a reírse histericamente.

—Claro...—Dijo Kurt.—Entonces...¿Como se dieron cuenta?—Rachel empezó a relatarle todo. Kurt podía tener un bebe, ya que tenia una vagina y un útero. Lo pensaría con Blaine...

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les allá gustado mucho el cap, dejen reviews :) _

_Este fic llevara mas caps. y ME OLVIDE DE EXPLICAR LO QUE ERA SONMOFILIA, ASÍ QUE ACÁ ABAJO ESTA._

_Sonmofilia: La **somnofilia** es un tipo de parafilia en la cual la excitación sexual y/o elorgasmo son obtenidos al interactuar sexualmente con un individuo en estado de sueño. LO SAQUE DE WK xD_

_Cuidense muchito, Klainers :)_

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: /**_ itsasharktornado_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_

**Facebook:** _Sofia Monteith._


End file.
